Suspects One Shot
by Courtney601
Summary: Tension is high when Victor discovers a positive pregnancy test. Relationships are on the line and friendships are threatened. Who is telling the truth? Everybody is a suspect.


Trudy had gone off sick for a week, leaving Victor in charge completely. He cooked, he cleaned, he did everything. On the last day of Trudy being off sick, he decided to get things done. After cleaning the bathroom, he empties the bin. While doing so, a small stick fell onto the floor. His curiosity got the better of him, leading to him picking it up. He looked it over and his mouth fell open. It read ' _Pregnant_ '.

Victor was furious. Somebody in the Anubis House was pregnant and he was about to find out who.

He gathered everybody into the living room and sat them down. He held the stick up and watched everybody's faces drop.

"Is that what I think it is?" Amber asked. Victor stared at her before responding. "Miss Millington, would you care to explain to me what you may think this is?"

Amber cleared her throat, feeling slightly pressured. "A pregnancy test?"

"Indeed it is. Somebody in this house is pregnant and there will be severe consequences. You all have 24 hours to own up or you'll all be punished and tests will be issued to the girls. Do I make myself clear?"

Everybody nodded and went their separate ways. The guys were all worried, wondering if they were about to become fathers. The girls on the other hand were questioning each other.

"It isn't me, Eddie and I have taken every precaution possible! I mean, can you actually imagine me and Eddie with a child?" Patricia asked, studying everybody. She was trying to figure out who was actually pregnant. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She was also slightly annoyed, she was the first one to be accused. Why did they think it was her?

"Well don't look at me, Alfie and I have been off and on for the past couple months. We've barely kissed, let alone anything else." Amber stated. This was quite true. Alfie and Amber had been off and on. It was typical of them.

"What about you, Joy? You and Jerome have been spending a lot of time together lately." Patricia muttered.

"Excuse me? It isn't me, I can assure you. Why would you even think that? We're not all stupid like Mara!" Joy fought back.

"I am not stupid, I had one pregnancy scare. I wasn't pregnant then and I'm not pregnant now! If you want to accuse anybody, Nina's probably your best bet!" Mara snapped.

"There's no way you're pinning this on me! I am 100% sure, I am not pregnant! Fabian and I are careful, unlike somebody in this house." Nina was getting pretty annoyed. She knew she wasn't pregnant.

"What makes you so sure we're not careful?" Mara asked.

"The positive pregnancy test that Victor has in his possession!" Nina argued.

They all sighed, fighting wasn't getting them anywhere. They each knew somebody had to be lying, but who?

The boys were gathered in Fabian's and Eddie's room. The tension was high as they sat in silence, staring at the wall.

"What if it's Patricia?" Eddie asked. "I'm not ready to become a father. I barely know my own. How can I raise a child and be a dad when I never had one? He'll kill me if he finds out."

"Joy's parents will kill me if they find out I knocked up their only daughter." Jerome stated. "What kind of example could I set for my child? My father ended up in jail. What if I end up just like him?"

"I don't know what I'll do if it's Mara. Last time she thought she was pregnant, her parents flipped out. My parents would probably do the same." Mick muttered.

"Can you guys imagine a baby Alfie? He'd be so cute. He'd be just like me! Then again, a baby Amber would be so much work…" Alfie paused. "I just realised, it's not me. Amber and I haven't done anything for months." He cheered.

"Well, lucky you. What if it's Nina? Her Gran won't be too happy. Neither will my parents. It just wouldn't work out. She goes back to America for summer, would that mean I wouldn't get to see the baby the whole time? I can't be a dad. Not now. I love Nina, I really do but we're just not ready. We're young. We should be out having fun, not changing dirty bums. I also don't see why she couldn't just tell me. I'm her boyfriend." Fabian sighed.

Deep down, everybody was regretting the outcome. Having a baby around would make things a whole lot harder. Nobody was ready to become a parent. Would the relationships last with a baby in the middle?

The rest of the night, the guys were tense. They barely spoke. In all fairness, they were slightly annoyed. The girls hadn't told them anything. Whoever was pregnant had kept it from their friends and their boyfriend. There would be a lot of explaining to do. Nobody was fully trusting of each other, convinced somebody had to be lying. After all, there was an unclaimed pregnancy test.

Patricia approached Eddie, pulling him out of the living room and into her bedroom.

"I just want to let you know, I'm not pregnant. You aren't going to be a father, you can stop panicking." Eddie let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god! Not that having a child with you would be bad, we're young at the moment. We've got our whole lives ahead of us." Eddie stated.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Patricia groaned, leading Eddie to smile.

"I love you, Yacker." Patricia smiled.

"I love you too, Weasel."

Nina and Fabian were sat in silence before Fabian broke the ice.

"Nina, I love you. I hope you know that."

Nina looked over at Fabian. "I love you too."

"I also hope you know, I will stick by you no matter what. If you're pregnant, I will be by your side."

Nina clears her throat, preparing to talk.

"Fabian, I'm glad you feel that way…" Nina started before Fabian interrupted.

"I will be the best dad possible, I promise." Fabian stated.

"I'm not pregnant." Nina blurted, making Fabian's face drop.

"You're not?" He asked. Nina shook her head.

"I'm relieved. Maybe one day?"

"One day." Nina confirmed. She kissed him quickly and put her head against his shoulder.

Amber was beginning to get annoyed. Alfie had been on her case for over an hour. He was convinced she was pregnant.

"Look Amber, just tell me the truth. If you're pregnant, I won't be mad. I promise."

"Alfie, I'm not pregnant! Grow up!" Amber replied.

"Mood swings! I knew it!" Alfie muttered.

"Excuse me? I am not having mood swings!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm pretty sure you're pregnant. Just let me know when you're ready to tell the truth." Alfie walked out, leaving Amber even more agitated.

Jerome approached Joy, she knew exactly what was coming.

"Joy, I need you to be honest."

"No, I'm not pregnant. If I were to ever get pregnant, I hope it's with you." Joy smiled, her voice was soft.

"Why me?" Jerome asked, slightly curious.

"You're the most amazing guy I've met. You have a great sense of humour, you make me laugh no matter what. Your smile is the best thing I've ever seen. It makes my whole day. The way you treat me, it's nothing like how other people treat me. You're always there to pick me up. You actually listen to me. Jerome, our kids would be lucky to have a father like you."

"Joy, there are over seven billion people in this world that have them qualities. What makes me so special?" Jerome looked down.

"I'm in love with you." Joy stated.

Jerome was confused. Had he heard correctly? Joy seemed saddened at his silence.

"Joy, I'm in love with you too."

They shared a kiss, both completely overwhelmed.

Mick had his head in his hands. "Not again, Mara! Our parents are going to kill us!"

"What?" Mara asked.

"You're pregnant!" Mick yelled.

"I am not pregnant, Doofus!"

"You're not? But, I thought..." Mick was confused.

"I was late, I admit but it's sorted now. I must've been stressed about finals because it came. You don't need to worry." Mara reassured.

"That pregnancy test, it said positive. Are you sure it's not you?" Mick wasn't convinced.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you? I'm not pregnant, that is not my test. I never took a test and I'm pretty sure I know what's happening with my body." Mara snapped.

"Okay, fine. I believe you. Don't bite my head off."

Mick was happy. He was nowhere ready to be a father. Mara was just as happy. She was terrified of the dark, how would she raise a baby when she was still a child herself.

The next day, Victor sat everybody down. He gave a box to each girl and excused them. They did what needed to be done and waited. It was the final moment, Victor would finally know the truth. He was thinking of the perfect punishment. Expulsion? No, it was too simple. He needed something more. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the timer went off. He huffed and studied the tests.

"This can't be… but how?" He thought out loud. Everybody was nervous. What did he mean?

"What is it? What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

Eddie stood up and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"T-They're all negative… it doesn't make any sense. Who's test was that?" He asked in disbelief.

Just then, the door opened and closed again. A bubbly and familiar voice was recognised almost instantly.

"Hello sweeties!" Trudy greeted. Everybody hugged her.

"Now, Jasper and I have some news. We're expecting a baby. That's why I've been off sick, my body's adjusting still."

Everybody congratulated her, Victor on the other hand looked like his head was going to explode.

"Is there a problem? Looks like we're owed an apology, don't you think?" Patricia smirked.

Victor scoffed. If they expected an apology, they had another thing coming. "Miscreants."

Everybody laughed as he made his way back to his office.

Trudy decided she would make her famous chocolate cake, since it was a time for celebration.

Everybody celebrated, they were happy for Trudy and Jasper. Most of all, they were happy none of them were pregnant. They could go back to how things were. How they were supposed to be.


End file.
